


Glamour Girls

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Series: Perfume & Platforms [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Eve is baby, F/F, Fluff, Get fucked homophobia, Luxury, Multi, Pasupolyrevolution, Polyamory, Rebel Chisato, The end is all fluff, but for real there's a little dash of homophobia, but that's too good for you, soft lesbians soft, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: The day was luxurious, fancy, special. Everything in between. The staff has pulled out all the stops.Everyone was so joyous and it was one of those days that you knew would be in your memories for a lifetime.Yeah, the staff HAD really gone all out for them......and Chisato saw right through their bullshit instantly.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Wakamiya Eve, Polypasupare, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: Perfume & Platforms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. All That Glitters Ain't Gold

The day was luxurious, fancy, special. Everything in between. The staff has pulled out all the stops.

  
Riding in a limousine was never a yawn-worthy event but staying in one all day and popping up like a jack-in-a-box to do a little surprise meet and greet for a couple lucky fans could have been more tiring and trying since it really was ALL day long from morning to night.

  
The limousine; while probably not customized specifically for Pastel*Palettes was perfect for the band in a way.

  
Its white exterior was common but the dusty pink leather seats and feminine accents throughout the entire interior fit the band's idol image. Plus... it was shiny and pretty!

  
The carpet floor was plush... plush enough that Hina had taken her shoes off and would have to quickly put them back on when her turns happened.

  
The most popular music streaming services were available and anything they wanted to hear was at their fingertips.

  
There were snacks and drinks, nothing alcoholic because they had to be presentable when meeting fans and not too many because they wanted as little stressful bathroom stops as possible which was a difficult thing with five girls - but what they had were all delicacies.

  
Whenever it was one of their times to stand up and peek their head out of the little 'sunroof' area and shock one of their biggest stans whom thought they'd just been invited to recieve some sort of unique Pasupare experience, their specific color would flash in the limo and it would feel like a mini celebration as the other girls cheered them on.

  
Often you could hear how loud the fans screamed and each girl would go out and talk to their fan for a full ten minutes. It was a big deal and Aya had been so nervous about it for an entire week, worried she'd break protocol and say something wrong.

  
Everyone was so joyous and it was one of those days that you knew would be in your memories for a lifetime.

  
Yeah, the staff had really gone all out for them...

  
...and Chisato saw right through their bullshit instantly.

  
None of the other girls did and she kept quiet about it, letting them enjoy their time... but it was clear what was going on to her.

  
As if the staff didn't directly state to them that they'd really 'prefer' the girls to not pursue further education. As if they weren't trying to bribe the choice with a brand new expensive lifestyle, suddenly sucking up about everything when they usually had to beg the staff to see things their way.

  
This happened the moment they graduated.

  
Chisato didn't know what the staff had planned for them but Pastel*Palette's fame wasn't fading at all. Indeed it was closer to doing the opposite. They were still making them lots of money so, naturally, they wanted to hold on to them with even more hands.

  
It wasn't that Chisato thought the staff didn't care about them, it was just that she knew realistically how the industry worked and figured they were shitting bricks about this more than likely.

  
They insisted nobody make a final decision yet, wouldnt even let Aya who was most obviously the one who'd be down for the fulltime idol gig speak.

  
They were so scared and spoiling them to death now even while the girls were doing their jobs.

  
Hina... didn't really need college and even if she wanted to go she expressed privately to Chisato that she really didn't wanna stop having fun with her best friends. She couldn't even imagine life without Aya's interesting antics anymore. It seemed like it would be super boring and she'd always be wondering what silly thing Aya did that day.

  
On that, Chistao fully agreed.

  
Eve, Chisato couldn't get a grasp on. She seemed very quiet everytime the topic was mentioned. It didn't bode well... Chisato had no idea what she was thinking. Eve was still a senior after all, a year younger than them and her future was uncertain because while this choice didn't exactly pertain TO her, everyone else's decision mattered and effected her. Still, Chisato had a hunch she'd stick with Aya, Hina and her in the end.

  
Maya.... poor Maya had never dreamed she'd be in a band and while it was obvious she loved it a lot and she was finally seeing in herself the idol that she had always been, her heart was on the other side of performing and everyone knew that. While she shined on stage and had so much passion for it, her love for equipment and backstage work was still even greater.

  
Even if the rest of the band stayed... would she? Would she because everyone else did and then be unhappy? Maya... was the least popular in band it was true, but even that was just by the smallest margin that constantly fluctuated and the internet would still RAGE if staff tried to replace her and Chisato just didn't... didn't think the band would feel the same without everyone in it. And having someone other than Maya? It made her feel... nauseous.

  
Chisato and Eve had worked extensively with the agency, moreso than the others and Chisato definitely felt a certain loyalty to them.... They made her who she was today, in the entertainment world at least.

  
But... she didn't like this. This entire situation.

  
The staff didn't want them to take online courses. When the idea was mentioned they shut it down because now that high school was finished for four of them, they were greedy They wanted all of them. Their time, their labor, hell maybe their souls if it helped them.

  
They were hoping the girls had some sort of hidden greed within them too clearly, that a lust for the high life would push the odds their way.

  
Clearly they didn't know Aya, Hina, Eve, Maya or her that well then.

  
While the girls were enthused now, Chisato knew each and every one of them would make the decision with their hearts. It was why she... loved them.

  
They helped her grow so much and she simply cared for each one of them a great deal and in different ways.

  
Chisato loved her friends, loved Aya, and just like Hina maybe she couldn't endure leaving them either.

  
What had they done to her independent soul?

  
It was **sabotage** , evil and great.

  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
Another party. Another scheme. Another night.

  
At this point Chisato was only going to the countless escapades to see what stunts the staff would come up with next.

  
More the fool her because the only antics being pulled that evening were by her own friends.

  
That's what happened when you gave teens a shitload of liquor and let them run free in a private estate.

  
And while it was sort of slapstick humour in a way, Eve herself was a rather obnoxious drunk which was the sort of unexpected thing that caused a lot of mayhem and laughter especially when she'd brung one of her swords, Chisato was in the bathroom dealing with a more tragic kind of funny.

  
She frowns torn between being amused and worried for her dear Aya. Her drunk behavior was more expected. Dramatic and emotion filled.

  
"Chi... sato. What are we... Gonna do? I think..." everything else Aya mumbles between tears is inaudible and Chisato rubs her knee in comfort while they sat on the marbled floor.

  
The situation wasn't funny at all but Aya's exaggerated hand movements and the way she at one point flopped her entire body around on the floor like a seal was.

  
"What ever happens Aya-chan." Chisato begins softly, "I'll be with you. Okay? We will figure it out."

  
"Chi-chisato-chaaaan!" Aya is blubbering harder than before now and she manages to loop her arms around Chisato's waist and Bury her head into her lap.

  
Chisato runs her hands through her hair, more to soothe herself than Aya.

  
What were they going to do?

  
///

  
Eve's mayhem doesn't end with someone being impaled. It was a miracle! Or it would have been if the record didn't scratch and the staff didn't essentially cut in with a 'hold up the fuck' when Eve _KISSES MAYA_ sloppily on the lips once she'd finally calmed down just a little.

  
Hina found it so amusing, Maya had frozen and Aya was laughing nervously.

  
"Oh ahahaa, Eve is so drunk isn't she??" She attempts.

  
The staff glances at her before one of the men look back at Eve and Maya.

  
"Actually." He says. "I've been noticing you two have been awfully close lately. The livestreams we have you guys host... I've seen you two lose focus and wander into your own world together. I figured you were simply close-"

  
"It's childish. You two are adults now. You can't act like schoolgirls anymore. The public will-"

  
Chisato's eyebrow raises on it's own when another man cuts in.

  
Oh really? She thinks.

  
Is that where they were going?

  
The one speaking prior appeared nervous about that comment, as nervous as Aya herself. Chisato moved over and took Aya's hand watching the scene unfold.

  
"What we mean is, your private relationships aren't any of our business but we'd love it if you were a little more careful."

  
"Well." Maya states. "We kind of are. We've been holding back on every live anything, every hang out where we're just by ourselves, every meet and greet, everything. We can't really do anything else. If someone catches me looking at her well...I can't help that since it's not a conscious choice anymore.…I'm in love with her. It just happens."

  
"We understand that and-"

  
"Love? What nonsense are you fooling yourself about now-"

  
"Shutup! _Please_!" The calmer man says perhaps the most unprofessional thing any of the girls had ever heard him say in the years they'd been working with him, when the almost belligerent man interrupts once more. The man looked angry, like he'd been wronged by the girls.

  
"No." Chisato speaks. insisting he continue. "I'd love to hear what he has to say."

  
Chisato's words are dripping confidence but a part of her was unsure. She just knew what was coming and wasn't sure her three friends should have to deal with it. (Eve was too far gone to know what was really happening.)

  
This though? She just had to pursue.

  
"I don't think that-"

  
"Lesbians don't really exist and even if they did exist you're too young to even know what you like, you can't ruin our band with these silly ideas." The man complained. "In a few years you'll be snogging some guy and even that isn't okay in this band so you can't go around with embarassing and harmful phases like this!"

  
Maya kept miraculous composure. Didn't respond to him and kept a straight face. It was impressive under the circumstances.

  
"Hey! That's not true... that's... that's wrong!" Hina protests, not well due to her lack of sober, but good enough.

  
Aya had frozen stiff in a less collected way than Maya had and that almost made Chisato want to go back over and help her somehow, but she looks the other staff member dead in the eye, her heart pounding enough for her to notice its presence in her chest.

  
"I see. So this is the kind of people you have working in this company? I couldn't have ever imagined the people Eve trusts so much would so openly discriminate and devalue her thoughts. Could any of you?" She stirs the pot.

  
The girls all reacted at different paces but the answer was an obvious 'no', they all standing by Chisato in _whatever_ she was doing.

  
" In fact Eve is always telling me how much she is grateful for you guys. It's a shame." Maya adds truthfully.

  
"Indeed. It is. As far as I remember we have a choice to leave this band and pursue educations according to our contracts. I was under the impression that you wanted us to stay. I don't feel very welcome right now, do any of you?"

  
"N-no. I'm shocked that... that." Aya begins to cry and Chisato does go over then, wrapping her arms around her fragile girl's waist. She makes a point of kissing her head and staring daggers at the two men.

  
The homophobic one seemed to realize how his words had fucked up the whole situation and began trying to backpedal, until someone else - a quiet adult bystander escorts him out in a less than gentle way.

  
"Listen. " The more sensible man spoke. "We will handle him later. I promise you girls."

  
"Will you? Should we just believe that?" Chisato pondered outloud, though she didn't really give a damn what happened to him since he clearly wouldn't be allowed around them anymore.

  
"Chisato." The man speaks in that exasperated tone adults get when kids were being 'difficult'. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

  
The guy knew her well enough to know this behavior was... not unheard of from her but unusual enough to mean she was going somewhere with it.

  
Though... really, that wasn't the case. Chisato had no idea why she spoke up other than that when the man started spouting his garbage she had that feeling... the one you got when you reached your limit and lost the ability to hold back.

  
And what she wanted?

  
Well! She couldn't exactly tell them to stop with the luxury bullshit. Her friends enjoyed it and it's what they deserved, though not for the reasons the staff gave them and... Especially now. Her poor Aya still looked so upset... her idealistic view of the industry was surely crashing down due to one skeevy guy however low he was on the ladder.

  
Chisato would have to talk to her. While the industry did suck and there was many assholes in it Chisato would remind her it wasn't all so bad and from it came amazing people too. One of the random assholes, irrelevant on the grand scheme of things couldn't take that away or the amazing opprotunities it gave her.

  
Oh well, Chisato realized. Speaking of opprotunities.

  
If you can't beat them, join them. It's what she'd been doing since she was young.

  
Though this time it'd be better.

  
"Aya always mentioned wanting to go to the Park Hyatt hotel in Tokyo. Since your employees upset her, I think it's only fair she gets sent there along with Maya, Eve... why not Hina too? We're all lesbians after all." Chisato declared. "Maybe if we see how sorry you guys are for this whole issue it will lessen the impact of this horrendous night."

  
There was a quick silence, one where some of the girl's mouths all but dropped at that suggestion, that shameless **blackmail** before the man said "Deal. If that's what you want how about a week, all expenses paid on Eve's summer break coming up."

  
Chisato was... almost speechless.

  
To be honest, she didn't think that was gonna work.

  
She was expecting something... a compromise, him haggling, but not that!!

  
She knew they had money but that hotel was EXPENSIVE, expensive enough to make a dent if accounting for all five of them.

  
And a WEEK?

  
"Good." Chisato spoke evenly. "I think we'd like to call it a night now. Can you send for a driver or a cab service?"

  
"Sure thing." The man states. "But... this makes us even, doesn't it?"

  
"Mmm. Sure." Chisato lied.

  
Whatever he needed to think anyway. He seemed to actually feel bad about the situation on top of trying to save face. She knew that but her friends were all she really cared about.

  
"Excellent. Just one more question then. If all of you are lesbians, is there any more secret couples I should be aware of?"

  
"I don't see how that is any of your business." Chisato responds defensively.

  
She did see how it was, but it's not like turning her professionalism back on now would matter after she blackmailed them. Why would she tell him about her and Aya anyway? If he couldn't see the obvious that was his own issue.

  
"Maybe ALL of us are dating each other!" Hina joked.

  
Everyone including Eve giggles at the reaction it gets.

  
"Would that be a problem?" Chisato inquired, trying to keep her voice serious.

  
"Uh...no. Are you??"

  
The only answer he got back was her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I haven't got a clue how the Japanese music industry works but lets pretend its accurate for the draaaama! :P  
> <3 <3


	2. Pretty Little Helpers

Aya and Hina didn't really do a lot to disguise themselves and the young worker at the hotel clearly recognized them despite the glasses and hats due to Aya forgetting to disguise her voice and both she and Hina wearing 'special' dresses in their band colors.

  
Still the staff member was professional and despite her shaking hands when handing them their key cards said nary a word about being a fan as she wished them a happy stay.

  
A happy stay it was, mostly.

  
Eve nearly passed out at the view of Mount Fiji when she stepped into their suite.

  
Hina had immediately bounced onto one of the two double beds that were next to each other in the connecting room after kicking her shoes off exclaiming it was the most comfortable bed she'd EVER felt, which was more than likely true.

  
Her yells could be heard in the master suite, the one that Chisato and Aya got to stay in due to Chisato making the whole trip happen.

  
Aya was stoked about the high tech and glamorous tub in their bathroom, Chisato had gotten her into all matters of self care and bathing in skin rejuvenating products was one of them. The hotel provided them some very fancy ones too!

  
Chisato's heart had raced in anticipation when Aya promised a bath together every night.

  
Maya had simply took in the whole place and then made sure everyone knew the Wi-Fi code.

  
_Priorities_.

  
///

  
Miss 'I just want to be with my friends' Hina sure did seem to love the high life because by the fourth night the room service bill was... frightening. It would have been worse had they not gone to one of the hotel's restaurants the night before but that girl could eat a LOT and the hotel food was top knotch everywhere.

  
Chisato snuggled into Aya on the couch with a plate of dessert atop her lap. It had taken a while for Chisato to feel comfortable doing PDA around her friends with Aya but once she started it felt a little strange not to.

  
She had a hard time not touching her so Hina always mocked her, teasing that Chisato should stop being so 'horny'.

  
It was unwarranted... only half of her touching was inappropriate after all.

  
Eve takes a deep breath before a smile lights up her face and she begins to dance her fingers along the grand piano the room came with.

  
Everyone's attention falls to her as they listen to her play an unknown tune. She wasn't a perfect pianist, her keytar was where she felt the most at home but she worked with what she had and what came from that was nice.

  
Maya was sat next to her, a hand on Eve's knee, thumb caressing her on that spot.

  
The fuzzy robes everyone was in, the pretty music and the happy faces really set the vibe for a cozy and calm night in the glamorous Suite.

  
So when Hina stands up after the song and announces she was heading to bed it surprised all the girls.

  
They'd all been staying up late, even Chisato broke her rigid schedule to soak in as much time there with everyone else as she could.

  
"Are you sure Hina? It's only 9! We were gonna watch a movie!" Maya asked. "On my _baby_!" She adds, making Eve pout.

  
Maya had gotten a little too close to the HD flat screen, although so had everyone else... just not to her extent. Maya never even seemed like a tvphile until the day she saw those crisp 4K graphics on such a big screen.

  
"My other baby, my way less important baby!" Maya corrects herself.

  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just... tired, is all." Hina smiles before slugging herself away.

  
When the door closes Maya immediately says "Maybe I'm just imagining things but Hina seemed more sad than tired didn't she?"

  
"Yeah!" Eve agreed with a frown. "I hope she's okay!! Maybe she needs cheering up??"

  
"W-well one of us should go talk to her right? If she's sad we can't just let her go to bed like that! On our trip too... right? " Aya asked, looking at Chisato for confirmation.

  
"Normally I would say to give someone space but considering this is Hina and the behavior is very odd..." Chisato replied. "Perhaps someone should talk to her. Though it could be that she is just tired as she said. It has been an eventful week."

  
"You should do it Chisato!" Eve suggested.

  
"Me?" Chisato replied.

  
"You're good at helping people and give the best advice!" Aya complimented, following Eve's logic.

  
"Not that I'm against it but Maya is just as good at helping as I am and I don't exactly have the best understanding of how Hina works here." Chisato points out.

  
"Um.. " Maya squeaked nervously. "I mean I could but I don't know if-"

  
"I'll do it!" Eve announced standing up. "Our friend is suffering and someone has to help!"

  
Everyone shares a quick glance and Aya mirror's Eve's actions. "A-actually. I'll go. It was my idea after all! And I'm sure I can help! Me and Hina are super close so!"

  
Chisato and Maya agree with her quickly.

  
It wasn't that they didn't think their sweet Eve could handle the task, it was just that the last time Eve and Hina tried to solve a minor problem the rest of the girls had to witness a very confusing conversation filled with 'bushido' and 'boppin' and in the end although they seemed to figure something out, it wasn't at all helpful in regards to the problem they had been currently having.

  
It was almost like the end lesson of a kid's show being entirely irrelevant to the plotline.

  
"Oh okay! Good luck Aya! May the spirit of Bushido be with you!" Eve encouraged.

  
///

  
Even though the connecting room was smaller in comparison to everything else it was still spectacularly grand in modern deco because nothing in the hotel was ordinary.

  
The cooling system was even more effective in the tinier space so Aya walks in to find Hina sat up in bed and covered in all the blindingly white comforters. She was sporting the same forlorn face she had when she departed.

  
"Hina-chan?" Aya calls gently, inching towards her.

  
"Oh- hey Aya... " Hina greets.

  
"Um... do you want to talk? I noticed you seemed sad and I want to help!" Aya asks sitting on the bed.

  
Hina looks away for a moment and then doesn't bother lying, exclaiming in a chipper way. "Haha, Aya, I don't think you can!"

  
"Huh? What's so funny?" Aya asked wondering if she'd already said something wrong.

  
"I think... that I'm jealous? Though I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like the way si... someone else described it to me before. I don't feel angry... just sad."

  
"Eh? Jealous? Of who??" Aya asks.

  
"You!" Hina smiled.

  
"M-me!? But you're so cool Hina! And I'm so-" Aya stammered in shock, blush forming at her cheek.

  
"And Chisato!" Hina interrupted "And Maya, and Eve!"

  
"All of us???! But why?" Aya inquired.

  
"Because you all get to have the best girlfriends ever! " Hina explained. "And I don't... "

  
"Oh!" Aya squeaked.

  
Oh no.... she thought. She hadn't even considered that Hina would feel left out! Nobody had and Hina seemed to be having such a good time too!

  
"Are you lonely Hina-chan? I..I'm so sorry! I'll try not to be so couple-y if it bothers you! And I can ask Maya and Eve too as well!!"

  
"No no no that totally wouldn't be boppin of me if I asked that, I mean what am I - that weird guy from the estate party?" Hina joked.

  
"This is different!" Aya insisted. "We'd do whatever to keep you happy! No sweat!"

  
"It's OK Aya! " Hina giggled. "I'll just get over it!" She said leaning over to pat Aya's head.

  
"No! You shouldn't have to! When we get home we're gonna get you a girlfriend!" Aya decided.

  
"Hmm…"

  
Hina thought about it even though Aya spoke with conviction.

  
"No thanks." She declined.

  
"It'll be gr- no thanks?" Aya's excitement was stopped in its tracks.

  
"If the girl isn't like you guys then... what's the point? I want someone super interesting and someone who I.. nevermind!"

  
"But there's tons of interesting people! What about your sister's friends? They're awesome right?"

  
"I guess. But all of sis's friends combined aren't as Interesting as you Aya!"

  
"W-whats that supposed to mean?!" Aya inquired.

  
"You amuse me every single day and I never know what's coming next! Like that time you spaced out and then yelled your thanks for the food way too late and the whole restaurant stared at you yesterday!"

  
"H-hina-chaaaan." Aya groaned. "Can you stop bringing that up!"

  
"And Eve is great too! She always finds a way to bring things back to Bushido and she taught me some of her sword techniques the other day - who would have ever thought I had the potential to become a great sword master!" Hina exclaimed. "Plus, she's SO HOT."

  
"Wait!! She let you hold an actual weapon?! How did she get that through security???? And why didn't I get a hot too??"

  
Hina ignores every one of those questions and goes onto the next girl. "And Maya is so smart! I don't think she'll ever stop having interesting stuff to teach me about! Plus I know so much about my instruments because of her and sis even respects my knowledge about it now! Can you believe that??"

  
"Yeah, Maya is great!!" Aya agreed. "What about Chisato??" She was curious what Hina would say about her girlfriend now.

  
"Chisato is different because she's always changing y'know, like you think she's this one cool thing and she acts like that thing and then suddenly she's a whole new kind of cool like when she became a freakin superhero and defended Maya and Eve. Look at where we are now because of that! Plus, it's really fun to annoy her when she thinks I don't know what I'm doing! Do you ever do that Aya-chan? Her flustered face is so cute!"

  
"Well I do make her flustered but I don't think it's because I'm purposefully annoying her!" Aya replied, energy coursing her veins.

  
She just loved hearing Hina talk about them all so lovingly. She figured Hina could do it for hours and she could listen to it for even longer. Even the embarassing things about her! Because for some reason, Hina liked those things.

  
"Lucky!!! I wish I could do that all the time!"

  
"Y-you do?" Aya asked.

  
"Yeah- sorry! I mean I want to do a lots of things though! Like hug Eve when she's playing the piano, or kiss you when you mess up! But I can't... and I don't think being with anyone else would fill me with as much boppin as it would being with you all. So yeah, you guy really did get lucky finding each other and I-"

  
Hina pauses and finally her happy expression falls again.

  
"I'll be okay Aya-chan! Believe me!" She states despite it.

  
A surge of want befalls Aya and her immediate reaction to it was soul crushing guilt.

  
She wanted Hina to kiss her too and that was...

  
She hardly mustered up a way to end their conversation. She said something about 'hoping tommorow Hina felt better' and 'maybe the feelings would go away on their own'.

  
But she didn't think they would, she had just blanked out and her only thought was Chisato and **oh no** x 1000.

  
She makes a hasty escape and when her friends all look at her enthusiastically in hopes she had fixed the problem she only grew more mortified.

  
She glances at Chisato and immediately tails it to their bedroom hoping no one would follow.

  
Chisato does in quick sucession closing the door behind her.

  
"Aya! What happened?" She immediately demands.

  
Aya's onslaught of tears startle her.

  
"Aya-chan?!" She asks. "Come here."

  
Aya didn't have the headspace to refuse or comply. She just begins to blubber about being awful and apologizes ten or so times to Chisato without ever stating the reason.

  
"What has gotten into you?" Chisato inquired doing the 'coming here' herself. She attempts to wrap her arms around Aya in comfort but she's dodged like she had the plague.

  
"Aya... "

  
"I-i don't deserve to be hugged. Chisato... Uehh... I'm a bad girl. You should... You should break up with me!"

  
"I should br...?" Chisato repeats Aya's statement.

  
It was frankly... too bizzare for her to understand. "I'm sorry but that's just not going to happen Aya-chan. Why are you apologizing to me? Just let me know, I certainly won't be doing that no matter what you've done."

  
Aya whines and sits down, crossing her arms to her chest. "I'm sorry Chisato-chan" She mumbles once more. "I... I'm a cheater!"

  
"You're...what?" Chisato's calm tone drops into a flatline. Her chest begins to beat a little faster and her stomach feels instantly ill.

  
"L-let me explain!" Aya pleaded.

  
"I'm already listening." Chisato tells her tension forming in her shoulder and neck, still she sits next to Aya so she isn't towering. Aya looked frightened enough as it was.

  
Aya starts from the beginning.

  
///

  
"Aya... " Chisato runs her face through her hands once Aya finished her story.

  
Before Aya could speak in sorrow once more Chisato lifts her head.

  
"Aya-chan... you're not a cheater. You didn't do anything. Everyone has thoughts. Some of them are uncontrollable."

  
"T-they do? I'm not? Oh... Oh thank goodness!!" Aya breathed a sigh of relief. "I never want to hurt you Chisato! I was so worried I... "

  
Chisato leans over and places an imaginary zipper on Aya's mouth.

  
Aya instantly stops talking and Chisato makes the zip come undone.

  
"Sorry!" Aya squeaked before kissing Chisato, taking advantage of the closeness.

  
Chisato pulls her in like she was greedy for a little more than a sweet peck - her hand was pulling Aya into her by the waist when she lets go.

  
"Aya... how do you feel now? Do you still want to kiss Hina?"

  
"Huh…oh um!"

  
The question catches Aya off guard but after recovering she thinks about it.

  
Hina's sweet, heart-felt words about everyone combined with her sad face.  
Her cute but sad face.

  
It was a shame it was so sad.

  
And... oh no.

  
"No. No way. Of course I don't!" Aya exclaimed.

  
"Mmm... " Chisato hummed. "You didn't cheat Aya, but are you sure about your answer? Lying to your partner is bad too."

  
Just from that response Aya could tell she'd failed at not telling the truth already anyway so she gives up. "I... I do want to. The urge comes everytime I imagine it... but I love you so much Chisato-chan, why is this happening???"

  
Chisato favors asking her own question instead of going into hers.

"Why don't you do it?"

  
"Because I -" Aya pauses. "Err... what? Is that a trick question or... "

  
"It isn't." Chisato chortles in that demure way that always made the inside of Aya's tummy feel all tangled up and fuzzy.

  
Chisato stands and reaches out for Aya's hands with both of hers. "It isn't cheating if I allow it and why wouldn't I want my babygirl to be happy? There is little I wouldn't do for you Aya-chan. Haven't you noticed this by now?"

  
The warmth of Chisato's small hands holding hers as Aya struggled to keep her balance both mental and physical was nice. Despite it she prattled on. "Wait... I... you want me to... you're letting me? Ueeeeh. Is this a joke Chisato? I'm so confused!"

  
"Does it look like I'm joking?" Chisato asked.

  
"No but... I... "

  
"I'll tell you what." Chisato compromised. "How about we both go and cheer Hina up. You think she'd mind if I joined?"

  
"Ehhh?!... Nope! She wouldn't! She likes when you're - uhh nevermind!" Aya almost let Hina's secret out in her shock. "If you do it with me then I think it's okay! And... I won't be so nervous either!"

  
"Alright then. It's settled. Let's go." Chisato giggles, placing one final kiss to Aya's head before pulling her to the door.

  
Maya and Eve had started the movie but they offered to pause if they wanted.

  
Aya and Chisato told them it wasn't necessary and to enjoy their time together. They were going to help Hina and everything would be back to normal in no time.


	3. Luxurious Like Egyptian Cotton

'Back to normal' wasn't exactly going to become a thing.

  
That became clear when Chisato wakes up and sees the usual glimpse of pink hair in the morning... followed by the unusual bit of blue and then a lot of bare skin, all pressed into her front.

  
Oops.

  
 _Now how did that happen_? Chisato thinks, as flashbacks of last night enter her brain.

  
They were wildly risque flashbacks, nothing for the kids (like her precious Kanon!) to know about.

  
Chisato leans over Hina's body carefully. They were so close that Chisato doesn't think she's ever been as close to someone before and she'd been with Aya intimately for almost two years. Her body shivers and she blames the temperature of the room.

  
A light tickle, a caress at Aya's ear was enough to wake her and Chisato allows her a moment to adjust and comprehend the situation.

  
Aya's face grows nervous but Chisato's smile was enough to give her a message.

  
'Everything's okay.'

  
Aya relaxes instantly and with that reassurance closes her eyes again.

  
Bed soft.

  
Bed cozy.

  
Humans even cozier.

  
What point was there in getting up when those three truths were so apparent.

  
Chisato let her for a brief moment but then reminds her that they should be getting up for the day with nothing more than a squeeze in a certain area and the 'eye' she gives when Aya looks at her all startled and doe-eyed.

  
"So mean... " Aya whined.

  
Chisato's laugh is devious in response. She places a hand to her lips in a 'shh' gesture, propped up on her elbow and looking down at Hina.

  
Aya moves her eyes to Hina and she's looking shy once more as the corners of her lips curl into a small smile.

  
Hina looked so peaceful when she slept. It was different but pleasant.

  
Chisato places a soft kiss to the side of Hina's forehead and Aya feels her heart race. She felt invigorated seeing Chisato do what she always does to her, to Hina; and thought... maybe she could do it too? The idea excited her!

  
Just as she leans in, Hina's eyes pop open.

  
It takes her the shortest time of all three of them to remember last night's events and she definitely felt Chisato's affectionate gesture because she opens her mouth and a happy syllable comes out "Go-" before the doors swing open.

  
"Good morning everyone I made bre-"

  
Eve barely saves the tray in her hands from falling; managing only due to her quick ninja reflexes.

  
"Holy shit!" Maya exclaimed, the other tray in her hand. "I mean - uh, our bad! We'll just go out until you get dressed!"

  
Hina, though even she was a bit modest now and keeping herself covered was the first to sit up and her mind was on what was truly important. "Wait! You have food?? I'm starving, I worked extra hard last night y'know!"

  
"Hina!" Chisato yelled from behind her rising up fully embarassed and then eyeing the covers after she notices that all their underwear was on display and flung about every which way.

  
"Euuuh... This is so awkward. Um, if you could give us a second please." Aya groaned, biting her lip and holding onto the sheets tightly.

  
"But-" Hina complained.

  
" **Hina**!" "Hina-chan!!"

  
"Okay! Okay!" Hina got the message when both her ears recieved it very loudly.

  
Eve rushes out of the door and Maya follows making sure the doors shut behind them.

//////

"Um. Okay. That wasn't what I was expecting." Maya states the obvious, patting Eve's arm in support as they placed all the delicious food down on the island counters. "You gonna be okay?"

  
"I.. am okay." Eve insisted. "But... they...Do you think Aya and Chisato love Hina too now?"

  
"Dunno. Could've just been for fun. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

  
"But - Hina was sad before! And they said they'd fix it. I wonder if... " Eve trails off.

  
"I mean I bet that DID make her happy huhehehe." Maya snorts.

  
Eve glances at her in that fierce way that looked too frankly adorable to appear as anything other than a smol child trying to intimidate you.

  
"Sorry. Sorry. But what if they do love Hina now, what would you think?" Maya asked sitting down at one of the barstools and poking her food with a fork.

  
Eve had thought it would be a great idea to try out some of the many recipes she'd been learning since the fridge came with a few common food items and they'd been living off room service. She wanted to maybe cheer Hina up if she still needed it as well.

  
"I'd want to join too!" Eve declared as if it were normal.

  
"J-join? Join what exactly?"

  
"Well...I didn't know Chisato and Aya were so open, I mean they didn't seem like they were! But if they are then we should totally date them too! We all love each other so much, it only makes sense!" Eve responds. "But only If you're okay with it, Maya-chan!"

  
"I mean, it's crazy. That's for sure. But... I'm not against it, if it's something you're interested in. Still we don't know what's going on right now so this conversation might just be guesswork."

  
"That's true! We should ask!"

  
"Just... ask? For real? Isn't that a little invasive?"

  
"You think? But they're our best friends and if they know we don't mind whatever they choose then surely it'll be okay!"

  
"Ha, well, I think you should let them know that since you're the one that kinda looked traumatized after seeing them." Maya suggests.

  
"Oh! That's because... " Eve doesn't get to finish. The three they were discussing had made their not so grand, rather timid entrance.

  
"Guys!" She turns to them floating out of her seat. "If you're in love, I support you one hundred percent! And even if you're not, you don't have to hide anything from us!"

  
"Um." Aya replies. "Well I don't know if.. "

  
"Ahahhaha. Thanks Eve!" Hina tells her. "Oh and thanks for the food too!" Hina makes a beeline to the nearest unattended meal.

  
"You're welcome!"

  
"So what's up to with you guys anyways?" Maya asked.

  
"Uh yeaaaah... 'What's up' with us Chisato-chan?" Aya referred to Chisato.

  
"Why ask me????" Chisato inquired. Four pair of eyes were now all looking at her as if her judgement was the only final one that mattered.

  
"Well it was sort of your idea Chisato-chan... Uehh, don't look at me like that! It's true!" Aya replied.

  
"Well." Chisato said tautly. "How should I know? We haven't discussed it yet and it would be impolite for me to assume what Hina wants."

  
"I mean if you're assuming I wanna do what we did last night again then you're right! Really right!" Hina enthused.

  
Aya giggles and a smirk appears on Chisato's face for a brief moment before she puts it back where it came from. "I see." She reacts evenly. "And you Aya-chan?"

  
"I mean. I agree with Hina! But also I... " Aya twiddles her hands and looks to her side at Chisato and then at everyone else. "Well. I wouldn't mind if it were more than that too. I mean if we... All dated each other like Hina joked once. It was funny then but now maybe it isn't such a bad idea??"

  
"It's the BEST idea!" Hina pounds her hand against the counter. "You're a genius Aya!"

  
"N-not really! You're the one who said if you couldn't date any one of us, it wouldn't be so boppin. So I just thought maybe... "

  
"If you're in and I'm in then all we need is Chisato-chan!" Hina notes looking to the girl who'd been _very_ into what was between her thighs the evening before.

  
"I don't see why not, like Aya said it was... " Chisato stares at Aya. "My idea."

  
Aya ducks away from her glance and goes to hide behind Hina on the opposite side of the room.

  
"Really! Wow this is the best day ever!!!!!! Or was that yesterday... hmm... "

  
While Hina tries to decide and Chisato finally settles down by her food, Maya nudges Eve.

  
Now would be the perfect time to offer up two new additions after all.

  
Eve shakes her head fervently her eyes downcast and her refined posture all slouched up.

  
Maya considers what to do.

  
The moment was really slipping away from them.

  
Maybe Eve had changed her mind? Though... she looked so excited about it just a moment ago?

  
Shyness? Insecurity?

  
Well... either way Maya knew a way to solve the issue without bringing Eve directly into it.

  
She went with her gut even though there was a chance she was gonna appear like a weirdo after and a very blunt one at that.

  
"Um guys. Say if someone else wanted to join this thing you have going on... Someone like me? How would you feel?"

  
"You Maya-chan?" Chisato asked, the first to speak up while the other two just looked at her in surprise, Hina with a mouth full of rice.

  
"Yeah, I mean, if you guys would want me I know I'm not-"

  
"The more the merrier, right guys!?" Hina accepts.

Aya nods. "Mhmm!"

  
"Since I'm already in this interesting relationship now, I'd see no problem and agree with Hina if not for one thing... " Chisato notes. "Our friend, your girlfriend Maya, appears to have frozen. Did you discuss this idea of yours with Eve first?"

  
Everyones turns to gape at Eve who seemed to be a bit….broken.

  
Hina pokes her curiously and almost falls off her seat when Eve jumps in response.

  
"I'm sorry! I... It's just." Eve scans the room and her pale skin glows red. She rotates to face the window and begins to repeat to herself one phrase over and over again. "Being honest with your loved ones is a part of Bushido."

  
When she turns back she is speaking quickly and dropping a whole lot of information Maya didn't expect her to.

  
"It was my idea not Maya's, she was just trying to help me! And I would like to but I noticed that you …you all were active.... in bed." Eve fumbles over her words trying to find a way to mention them having sex without saying the word itself. "Which is fine! I just...don't feel comfortable doing that sort of thing yet! I have done it! But... it wasn't for me I don't think. Not yet at least and Maya has been so gentle and patient with me.... I don't want to bore you all... "

  
Maya felt silly for having not realized the issue sooner. Or, the non-issue rather.

  
"Eve!" Aya speaks up. "We don't care about that, we totally adore you no matter what!"

  
"It's true." Chisato agreed. "That isn't something you should be worrying about at all."

  
"But! Maya-chan and Hina-chan keep talking about how much fun it looked or how much they enjoyed it and-"

  
Hina hugs Eve from the side suddenly and says. "It's just as good even if you're not on a piano!"

  
"Hina?" Eve asks but immediately hugs back. She was never on the recieving end of all those surprise glomps she'd give out and it was very new but welcomed.

  
Aya finds it amusing too. "Hiiina.. " She laughs before saying "See Eve? We can do a lot more than sleep with you! There's so much we can do with you!"

  
"That almost sounds nefarious." Maya points out.

  
"It does? Oh no I meant to be supportive-" Aya whines.

  
"It's ok Aya-chan, we know what you were trying to say." Chisato assured her. "Give me your hand Eve-chan."

  
Eve releases Hina to move one of her palms across the counter and towards Chisato.

  
"We'll take care of you, alright? You are our youngest after all. I suppose you'll be everyone's 'baby' now, hmm?" Chisato referred to the common chosen pet name Maya had for Eve, the one she almost always used now.

  
"I would like that!" Eve agreed, the pep in her voice back. Chisato gives her hand a squeeze and looks over to Maya. "Just so we're clear, you're with us too right?"

  
"She better be! It would be weird if it was us four and no Maya!" Hina shouts.

  
Aya makes a sound of discomfort and it makes everyone look at her.

  
"Aya-chan..?" Chisato asks.

  
"No Maya... oh. Oh no." Aya begins to whimper.

  
"Ah... "

  
"What just happened? Aya I'm definitely with you guys there's no need to cry!!" Maya rushed.

  
Chisato considered what to do. This whole thing had been eating up at Aya for months now.

  
Still it wasn't her worry to tell, was it?

  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Aya cried so Chisato decided that was that.

  
She kisses Aya's head and comments on the food going cold and how they needed breakfast soon because she still had a few emails to answer before they went out.

  
As much as this was a vacation some work didn't just freeze in time because of it sadly enough.

///////

Aya has one of Eve's hand while Maya has the other, they guide her into the bathroom slowly, aware of her tentative steps, tentative mind, and gentle in their approach because of it. Hina bounced behind them excited and rambling to Chisato about how fun it was going to be them all bathing together.

  
Chisato smiles, half sharing her excitement and half worried about Eve in front of her.

  
It was only just before she and Aya dropped in the bath fizzer that they remembered they had three new girlfriends, three new beautiful girlfriends and unfairly they were the ones with the master suite. (At least unfair in Chisato's eyes, Hina and the others kept calling her things like 'a superhero' but she had only ever acted on instinct.)

  
Their offer was mostly recieved with positivity. Maya surprisingly seemed a bit too enthused about the prospect of nudity so Hina accused her of being a 'secret' pervert and Eve got really nervous when she was all in prior.

  
Chisato promised that it would simply be bathing and Aya took Eve under her wing happily.

  
Chisato had a theory about that and it made her giggle.

  
Aya always wanted to be a top no matter the situation but she just never could be one bless her heart. An Aya was built to be flustered and messy!

  
At least now she could be an emotional pillar for Eve when she needed it.

  
Aya places a soft kiss to Eve's cheek and both her and Maya begin to undress Eve in a way that transferred nothing but warmth and care.

  
This left all the time in the world for Hina to fulfill her desires and make Chisato blush.

  
It wasn't really like this before but now they were together Hina perhaps was the most touchy-feely person ever and the way she was so intense when analyzing the reactions to everything she did, it made Chisato feel a little crazy!

  
She felt Hina's eyes scan all of collarbone and neck when she goes red at Hina's fingers running up her blouse and unbuttoning it one by one.

  
It was infuriating but Chisato was powerless to stop it. This girl was _good_.

  
"Adorable!" Hina said with a laugh.

  
"What was that?" Chisato asked turning towards her.

  
"Nothing!"

  
Chisato stares her down and when met with a nonchalant gaze gives her a searing kiss delicious and passionate.It only wipes the smug look on Hina's face off momentarily but it felt damn amazing.

  
"You're so pretty Eve-chan." Aya admired, gaining the attention of both of them.

  
"Isn't she?!" Maya agreed.

  
Eve basked in the positive energy, thanking them both. Hina looked at her slender frame wordlessly; awe stricking her into silence. Chisato noted how Eve's demeanor made her look even more beautiful.

  
The discovery that Maya was also very amazing to view in an entirely new way that made Chisato have an intense burst of **gay panic** while also thanking the earth for the art of the feminine form was enough to make her sure this was one of the only things she put into motion that ever mattered.

  
Of course she was less obvious about her worship than Hina who literally lowered herself to the ground and praised at Maya's feet in submission.

  
"Hina, huhehehe, that's embarassing you know!" Maya complained lightly. She was covering herself a little but Eve disregarded that to cling to her happily.

  
"Err guys the water is getting cold." Aya mentioned.

  
"We didn't pick the products to use yet, anyone want to do the honors?" Chisato asked. They actually had but they'd also used the same sort of things for days and she wondered what someone else would pick.

  
Hina popped up from the floor and immediately volunteered.

  
"Have at it!" Aya pointed towards the shelf with all the good stuff, a mixture of their own stuff and hotel things.

  
Hina picked the most random assortment of scents. Rose bath fizzers, a body wash that supposedly smelled like firewood, soap that smelled like hotel soap, and a dash of essential oils in the unique smell of 'coffee'.

  
Though it was clear no actual thought was put into it, in the end it was actually a pleasant mix.

  
Hina obsessively captured Maya in her grip pulling her to her end and chattering away into her ear.

  
And this from the girl who called me and Maya pervs?? Chisato thought with a chuckle.

  
Chisato considered moving over to Aya to get away from the craziness but an amusingly cute scene stopped her short.

  
Eve was turned away from Aya and Aya clumsily squirted way too much body wash onto Eve's back. "Oh no!" She cried, trying to remedy the situation. Eve didn't mind at all despite the glob of firewood on her and ended up a soapy mess. Still, Aya pouts in frustration and lays her head on Eve with a : _hmpth_ : and her eyes widen in shock.

  
"Eve-chan, you're so soft!" She cried, nuzzling her nose into her.

  
"I am?" Eve asked, allowing herself to be wrapped up close in Aya's arms. "Maybe it's the body wash!"

  
"Whatever it is, I'm never leaving!" Aya announced.

  
"You can stay forever Aya-chan!"

  
Chisato chortles beginning to wash herself only to be jumpscared by Hina.

  
"Hey."

  
Chisato jumps, yelping out loud and splashing her accidentally.

  
This inadvertently causes a war.

  
A war she doesn't participate in, one her nerdy girlfriend attempts to save her from and a war that made her realize they were gonna be in that tub until they became prunes because of course bathtime was still playtime to Hina, or maybe just playtime because they were there so it was more like a pool to her than anything else.

  
"I'll shield you!" Maya had exclaimed making a barrier between Chisato and Hina finally realizing trying to hold Hina back in the slippery water wouldn't do.

  
"My hero." Chisato flirts, leaning up to peck her ear.

  
Maya's solution had worked to save Chisato but now... Maya herself was in a predicament between two girls who were now eyeing her thoughtfully.

  
Chisato glances at Hina and they nod at each other; a truce of sorts, before she looks over at Eve and Aya. They were preoccupied in a kiss of their own, somehow in their own little world despite the chaos in the room.

  
"W-what are you two doing?! Guys? Guys!!" Maya yelled as she's trapped in a sandwich.

//////

  
The coffee oil was meant to revitalize your senses but each girl was in their own kind of zen at the moment either exhausted from shenanigans or put at ease by the relaxing time with their loved one.

  
Hina's eyes insisted on closing even when she tried to keep them open to simply stare at the shiny ceiling above.

  
It was a little snug but none of the girls minded it, their hands linked together and minds at ease.

  
Aya turns over and lays her head on Maya's stomach calling her name softly.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Please stay with us."

  
The intention wasn't to cause pressure as there was no intention at all. Aya's heart spoke before her mind.

  
"What do you mean?? "

  
"In...in the band."

  
"Oh." Maya replies. She laughs lowly as to not disrupt anyone else but they'd all tuned in to the conversation anyway minus Hina who was still falling asleep.

  
"I was never going to leave. But. I was planning on setting up a meeting with the staff and talking to them more about this. We offered up maybe one solution and then just listened to them when they said no. I think... Chisato gave me the courage to ask more. Insist more. I want to take online courses in the things I love."

  
"Just online courses?" Aya asked, her heart lighting up.

  
"Yeah. As a kid and preteen I always dreamed of going to a college. As a kid it was just something I knew I was going to do and as I got older I knew what I wanted to go for. But... Pastel*Palettes is my home. Even if I was learning about what I loved... I'd feel empty without this band. I finally feel like an idol, but more than that, I feel like with you guys I'm the Maya I want to be in everything. No matter what, I'm staying."

  
"…I want to travel Japan and learn everything about it's culture with you all, this has been the best week of my life." Eve says, her voice floating in the air even though the volume of it was down. "Thank you for staying Maya. It wouldn't be the same without all of us."

  
"All of us..I'm.. I'm so glad!" Aya spoke.

  
"Are you crying, Aya-chan?" Hina asked wearily, concern in her voice. Her body had awakened at the sound of sniffles.

  
"Huhehe, they're happy tears Hina. Don't worry, you can go back to sleep." Maya notified.

  
"Nnn.. kay." Hina hummed flopping onto her stomach and zoning out again.

  
"If you need support, we will all stand with you Maya-chan." Chisato offers.

  
"Really? I was thinking maybe I could try to be brave like you Chisato. But I honestly would feel better with you all there."

  
"We can just be support in numbers!" Aya suggested. "And if you get stuck we'll help!"

  
"Yes! We'll always be there for you however you need it Maya-chan." Eve agreed.

  
"Haha, aw, I love you guys. Thanks. Really." Maya gratified.

  
"We love you!" Eve swooned. "And I love you all... you've all been so kind to me and I feel so at ease."

  
"That's what girlfriends do!~" Aya cheered.

  
"It is." Chisato affirmed wishing she could hold all four of her girlfriends at once. She settled into Eve, the closest, and went to sleep with the gorgeous feeling that... everything was truly going to be okay now. Better than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be nearly as long but...what can I say, I love my favorite girls loving on each other and already have way too much more I wanna write about them. Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you're having a beautiful start to the decade wherever you are! <3


End file.
